La vie amoureuse de Stiles
by Sterek4ever
Summary: Stiles rentre de vacances où il a découvert son homosexualité. Il en parle a Scott et Derek. Cela se passe après la saison 3B donc spoiler saison 3B.
1. Chapitre 1 - La rencontre

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting : **M

**Pairing : **Sterek.

**Résumé : **Stiles rentre de vacances où il a découvert son homosexualité. Il en parle a Scott et Derek. Cela se passe après la saison 3B donc spoiler saison 3B.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : **Soyer très indulgent avec moi, c'est ma première fiction, donc si vous n'aimez pas,une petite reviews ne coute pas très chère donnez moi vos avis.

**Chapitre 1. La rencontre.**

Stiles était parti en vacances avec don père, ils voulaient profité l'un de l'autre après l'attaque du Nogitsune. Ils étaient donc parti au bord de la mer où Stiles avait rencontré un garçon.

-Ce transat est-il prit ? Dit un garçon, timidement.

-Non. Dit l'hyperactif sans regardé à qui il parlait.

-D'accord, donc ça ne te dérange pas que je le prenne alors ?

-Non pas le moins du monde. Dit-il sans regardé a qui il parlait

-Merci, tu es nouveau ici ou tu viens juste en vacance ?

-Juste en vacances.

-D'accord, tu n'es pas très bavard.. Dit le garçon timidement

-D'habitude je le suis plus je peux tenir une conversation a moi tout seul mais là.. je n'ai pas trop envie de parler en ce moment..

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Tu as toujours était curieux comme ça

-Oui je tiens ça de ma mère à ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu habites où sinon ?

-Une petite ville en Californie du nom de Beacon Hills

\- Ah.. d'accord.

**-Just give me a reason... Just a little bit enought..-**

Stiles réalisa que son téléphone sonnait, il vit le nom de "Pap's Sherif" s'afficher.

"_Allô papa ?"_

_"Oui. Tu es où ? On va bientôt manger rentre à l'hôtel maintenant"_

_"J'arrive. A toute suite bisou."_

Stiles se retourna vers le garçon.

-Désolé c'était mon père, je dois y allez désolé. Si tu veux on peux finir notre conversation demain, Je serais je pense plus bavard qu'aujourd'hui. Dit Stiles, pourquoi voulait-il le revoir d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas.

-Ce serait avec plaisir on dit même endroit même heure ?

-Ben si tu veux on peu passé l'après midi ensemble je serais la pour 14H30, ça te va ? Dit Stiles impacient de la réponse.

-D'accord pas de souci.

C'est sur ces mots que Stiles parti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait revoir ce garçon mais il le voulait.

**Laissez moi une reviews avec votre avis (bon ou mauvais).**

**Vous voulez le deuxième chapitre ? Si oui dites le en reviews.**

**Je tiens a remercier: -Stiles Stilinski Nogitsune et Katerina Reyes pour m'avoir soutenu dans mon idée.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - La re-vision

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me touche réellement ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Les chapitres seront relativement courts jusqu'au retour a Beacon Hills.**

**Chapitre 2.**

_Le lendemain.._

Stiles regarda son portable, il était 13h00 il venait de fini de manger, il alla se doucher, en sortant de la douche il regarda encore une fois son portable et vit qu'il était 13h15, il alla chercher des vêtements, s'habilla, il fit ses cheveux rapidement et parti il est arrivé près des mêmes transats de la veille qui étaient malheureusement déjà occupés, il prit une fois de plus son téléphone et vit l'heure «14h25» il était pressé de le voir mais ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Ça fais longtemps que tu es là ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna en souriant ayant reconnu la voix.

-Non ça dois faire 5minutes à tout cassée.

-D'accord, reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêté hier. Dit le garçon toujours timidement

-Donc tu viens de Beacon Hills c'est ça ?

-Oui tu connais ?

-Oui je connais, mes parents veulent déménager là-bas, ils disent que là bas c'est magique ! Mais moi j'ai tout mes amis ici..

-Attend attend rembobine! Tes parents veulent déménager a Beacon Hills? Ah oui ça pour être magique c'est magique. Dit Stiles pour lui même.

-Que ce que tu entends par là?

-Par quoi?

-Ben tu as dit je cite «Ah oui ça pour être magique c'est magique.» tu entends quoi par là?

-Ah non, rien, rien, c'est juste que moi je suis natif de là-bas donc je dit ça comme ça mais c'est tout. Mon père est le shérif de ma ville tu savais? Bah non comment aurais tu pus savoir.

-Toi qui n'étais pas bavard hier, tu l'est plus aujourd'hui et je te préfère nettement comme ça. Dit le garçon en rougissant.

-Oui je te l'ai dit hier. Mais au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi c'est Evhan et toi?

-Moi c'est Stiles.

-C'est ton vrai prénom ?

-Non. C'est mon surnom mais tout le monde m'appelle Stiles donc je m'appelle Stiles.

-D'accord, je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire ton vraie prénom ?

-Tu déduis très bien dis donc.

-Ça te dis d'aller boire quelque chose ? Dit Evhan peu sûr de lui

-Avec plaisir. Dit Stiles d'un air anormalement timide.

Stiles et Evhan passèrent la journée ensemble à rigoler, faire connaissance, ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros.

_Le soir.._

Stiles mangeait avec son père, Stiles pensait a son après midi, il était distrait son père le remarqua.

-Ça ne va pas fiston ?

Stiles sortit de ses penser et répondit à son père.

-Hein ? Euh.. si, si. Ça va très bien. Merci de t'en soucier.

-Encore heureux que je m'en souci tu es mon fils c'est normal.

-Oui c'est logique. Dit papa ?

-Oui Stiles ?

-Quand est ce-que nous rentrons à Beacon hills ?

-Dans une semaine pourquoi ?

-Comme ça je demande, j'ai beaucoup de remords, tu sais depuis ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière.. Dit Stiles plein de regret dans sa voix

-Ce n'était pas toi Stiles !

-Non mais j'ai quand même tout les souvenirs de ce qu'il c'est passé. La mort d'Allison, la mort d'Aiden.. Dit Stiles les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas toi pense à autre chose d'accord ?

-D'accord.

_**« Cette après midi était super surtout avec lui, pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Non, non ce n'est pas par ce qu'il était là que forcement c'était une super après midi ! Non non non »**_

Stiles était coucher dans le lit de l'hôtel peu confortable lorsqu'il reçu un texto. C'était Evhan.

Evhan 22:14 : Bonsoir, dit moi tu fais quoi demain toute la journée ?

Stiles 22:15 : Rien enfin si le matin je dort, sinon rien pourquoi ?

Evhan 22:16 : Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? On ce rejoint au transats et après ont va chez moi ?

Stiles 22:38 : Désolé j'étais parti me laver, oui si tu veux mais si il fais beau on sort hein !

Evhan 22:40 : Oui si tu veux, mais en tout cas la météo n'a pas annoncer de soleil mais de la pluie donc du coup on restera chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

Stiles 22:41 : Pas de souci a demain bonne nuit.

Evhan 22:42 : Bonne nuit dort bien a demain.

**Alors bon? Pas bon ?**

**La j'ai posté deux fois aujourd'hui mais ça ne se fera plus. Désolé**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi normalement il faut encore que je l'écrive. Sinon si je peux se sera a chaque fois sois le mardi, sois le mercredi et après le samedi ou le dimanche.**

**Laissez moi une review ça ne coûte pas chère.**

**Bisous bisous les enfants. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Le baiser

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Mariage:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me touche réellement ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Les chapitres seront relativement courts jusqu'au retour a Beacon Hills et ils sont fais en improvisation donc si ça ne vous plaît pas dites le moi en reviews.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Stiles était dans son lit il regarda son téléphone, il y regarda l'heure « 09h00 » il pianota un message.**

**Stiles 9h01 : Salut. Tu es réveillé ? :)**

**Il alla dans la salle de bain, mis de la musique et parti dans sa douche, il y sorti et regarda son téléphone encore une fois il vit un message.**

**Evhan 9h05 : Hey toi, oui je suis réveillé, là je vais me laver et on ce rejoint ?:$**

**Stiles 9h28 : Je viens de finir de me laver, on ce rejoint maintenant ? :$**

**Evhan 9h30 : Oui j'arrive dans 15minutes ça te va ?**

**Stiles 9h31 : Oui pas de souci, a toute a l'heure.**

**Stiles fit ses cheveux, se brossa les dents et parti en laissant un petit mot a son père. **

**Il était aux transats comme prévu il le vit arriver son cœur battait la chamade il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se disait que c'était une attirance passive mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Evhan vint lui parler.**

**-Salut, ça va ? Dit Evhan avec un grand sourire.**

**-Oui, le temps n'y est pas mais ça va ! Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire également.**

**-C'est vrai mais bon, euh.. on va chez moi ? Dit Evhan d'un air gêné et rougissant.**

**-Euh... ouais si.. enfin si tu veux ! Dit Stiles également rougissant.**

**-Ben oui je veux sinon je ne l'aurais pas proposé. Fit remarquer Evhan.**

**-Allez c'est parti, on y va a pieds ?**

**-Oui, je n'ai pas encore de voiture je viens d'avoir mon permis.**

**-Ah ben félicitation alors ! Dit Stiles sincèrement ravi pour lui.**

**-Merci beaucoup, bon allez on y va !**

**Ils marchèrent pendant 15minutes en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien ils étaient tout les deux gêné. Ça se voyer qu'Evhan était homosexuelle mais Stiles s'en fichait il se changeait bien dans les vestiaires a côté de Danny qui lui l'assumé pleinement mais il se demandait toujours si les homos le trouvait attirant, alors il réfléchit et ne vit pas pourquoi il ne le demanderait pas donc il décida de lui demander.**

**-Dit-moi... j'ai euh.. une petite question.. Dit Stiles d'un air gêné en se grattant la nuque.**

**-Oui vas y pose ta question qui te gêne tant. Dit Evhan avec un sourire en coin en voyant Stiles gêné.**

**-Tu... aimes bien.. les hommes toi ? Dit Stiles.**

**-Euh.. comment... tu.. le sais ? Ça ce voit tant que ça ?**

**-Ben c'est pas que ça se voit mais j'ai un ami si je peux dire que ce sois un ami car je ne lui parle pas beaucoup mais en tout cas je sais qu'il est gay et qu'il sort avec des beaux garçons enfin je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons enfin je sais pas mais je sais que lui il les aimes beaucoup et-**

**-Parle moins vite j'ai entendu que tu savais pas si tu étais intéresser par les garçons c'est ce que tu as dit ?**

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, je suis perdu, tu t'en ai aperçu comment toi de ça ?**

**-Ben je suis sorti avec un garçon j'ai comparer mes sentiments envers les garçons avec ceux envers les filles et du coup je m'en suis rendu compte.**

**Stiles se rendit compte qu'un début de sentiments s'installa dans son cœur. **

**-Ah d'accord mais je suis jamais sorti avec une fille j'en n'ai embrasser deux mais la première c'était pour une crise de panique et la deuxième je n'était pas vraiment moi même.**

**-Ah ben c'est difficile à dire, bon c'est chez moi ici on rentre ?**

**-Si tu veux.**

**Evhan trifouilla dans ses poches et trouva les clés, il ouvrit et laissa place à l'intérieur de la maison que Stiles trouva merveilleux.**

**Stiles s'installa dans le fauteuil. Evhan s'assit dans le fauteuil d'en face voulant poser une question mais Stiles voyant le silence pesant prit la parole en premier.**

**-Tu m'as l'ai perturbé ça va ?**

**-Je me pose une question mais j'hésite à la poser.**

**-T'as pas a hésité ! Pose la ta question !**

**-Non tout bien réfléchi je te la poserais après. Tu veux à boire peut-être ?**

**-Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît.**

**-Tu me suis ?**

**-D'accord.**

**-Tiens prend un verre dans l'armoire là ! **

**Mais il se retourna et Evhan était derrière lui, ce dernier lui pris la main et attira Stiles près de lui, et en une fraction de seconde il l'embrassa Stiles surpris ne participa pas au baiser mais au bout de 2-3secondes il y participa Evhan prit Stiles par les hanches et Stiles posa sa main sur la joue d'Evhan.**

**-Just Me donner une raison ... juste un pari litle assez important ...-**

**_« Allô »_**

**_« Stiles désolé de te deranger mais tu peux rentrer a l'hôtel s'il te plaît, désolé de te dire ça mais le travail m'a appellé pour une affaire très special.. »_**

**_« Oh... d'accord j'arrive.. »_**

**-Désolé je dois rentré a Beacon Hills..**

**-Nan ! SERIEUSEMENT ?**

**-Oui.. sérieusement.. on reparle de ça par sms ?**

**-Oui... si tu veux...**

**Stiles parti plein de question en tête mais il allait en parlait a Scott mais il ne savait pas si il ressentait quelque chose ou non pour Evhan. **

**Bon ? Pas bon ? **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez hein !**

**Bisous les enfants.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Le retour

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Mariage:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me touche réellement ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Les chapitres seront relativement courts jusqu'au retour a Beacon Hills et ils sont fais en improvisation donc si ça ne vous plaît pas dites le moi en reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Stiles arriva a l'hôtel, il vit son père faire sa valise.

-Pourquoi on doit partir maintenant Pap's ?

-Par ce que j'ai une urgence.. Une nouvelle horreur de Beacon Hills. Dit le Shérif hésitant.

-Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

-Non Stiles je n'en sais pas plus.

-D'accord ben je vais faire ma valise.. Dit Stiles un peu déçu.

-Pourquoi tu me parais si déçu fiston ?

-Ah euh... nan.. pour.. pour rien. Dit-il un peu embarrasser.

-D'accord allez va vite faire ta valise notre avion décolle dans 2heures.

-D'accord Pap's.

Stiles traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra, pris sa valise et commença a mettre ses affaires a l'intérieur quand il senti sa poche vibrer.

Evhan 15h02 : Je suis déçu que tu ais du partir comme ça.. :(

Stiles 15h03 : Mon père à une urgence nous devons rentrer à Beacon Hills.. Désolé pour ce qui c'est passé.. :$

Evhan 15h05 : A vrai dire c'est à moi de m'excuser c'est moi qui t'as embrassé Stiles.. Je suis désolé..

Stiles 15h06 : On en reparle après je dois faire ma valise. A toute.

Evhan 15h07 : D'accord à toute.

Stiles eu fini de faire sa valise. Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était « 15h36 ». Il pianota un message a Scott et Derek pour dire qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui qu'il allait passé les voir. Il faut dire que depuis l'attaque du Nogitsune Stiles c'était rapproché de Derek. Et leurs réponses ne se fit pas prier.

Scott 15h40 : Ouais trop bien mec, tu rentres vers quel heure ? :D

Stiles 15h41 : Je sais pas mon vol est dans 1h30 donc je sais pas du tout. Je dois vous parler..

Derek 15h43 : Tu rentres à quel heure ?

Stiles 15h45 : Je sais pas.. je t'envoie un message avant de passer ?

Derek 15h47 : Oui fait donc ça.

Scott 15h50 : Mais en faite tu dois nous parler de quoi ?

Stiles 15h51 : Tu verras je le dit pas par message on sait jamais. :)

Scott 15h52 : D'accord pas de souci mec.

**(J-A-P-T)**

Stiles et son père étaient donc a l'aéroport quand Stiles reçu un message.

Evhan 16h50 : Alors ? On en a toujours pas parler hein..

Stiles 16h53 : Désolé j'avais oublié de t'envoyer un message.. Ben ça me gêne un peu ce qui c'est passer mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est d'avoir aimer.. Je ne pensais jamais être bisexuelle ou bien gay, pour tout te dire j'ai aimé une fille merveilleuse du nom de Lydia mais depuis près de 2mois c'est devenu une amie proche, mais je ne pensais en aucun cas être gay ou bisexuelle..

Evhan 16h54 : Donc vu que l'on ne se verra surement plus nous deux c'est fini ?

Stiles 16h55 : Ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé nous deux mais oui.. c'est a contre cœur que je te le dit..

Evhan 16h56 : D'accord même si je ne crois pas une fois que tu sois vraiment désolé mais bon c'est pas grave hein..

Stiles 17h00 : Crois moi c'est tout ce que j'ai a te dire ! Crois moi je t'en prie je suis SINCEREMENT désolé de tout ça, on ne se verra plus alors ça ne serre a rien de continué.. désolé il faut que j'éteins mon téléphone.. et une fois de plus je suis DESOLE..

Evhan 17h01: Ouais allez salut..

**(J-A-P-T)**

Stiles fut arrivé à sa maison il envoya un message a Scott pour dire qu'il arrivait. Il arriva devant le domicile des McCall et toqua.

Scott lui ouvrit et lui fit un câlin fraternelle.

-Arrête tu m'étouffe.

-Désolé. Fit Scott embarrasser.

-C'est rien. Dit Stiles avec le plus grand sourire.

-Alors c'est quoi ce dont tu dois nous parler ?

-Pourquoi « nous » ?

Derek arriva devant la porte de la chambrede Scott et Stiles fut surprit.

-Bon ben euh allez je me lance. Vous me connaissez quand même ? J'ai toujours était amoureux de Lydia depuis le jardin d'enfant, mais là vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et-

-Une fille ? Elle était comment ? Belle j'espère! L'interrompit Scott.

-Laisse moi finir. Et il y a eu un échange avec cette personne mais après j'ai du repartir et nous n'avons pas pu finir ce que nous avions commencé..

-Et qu'est ce que vous aviez commencé ? Demanda Derek.

-Ben on c'est échangé un baiser mais ça me gêne. Dit-il en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ça te gêne c'est un baiser hein rien de plus.

-Oui mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que ce n'était pas une fille..

* * *

**Alors bon ? Pas bon ? **

**Ne me tué pas je laisse du suspense !**

**Laissez une petite reviews les enfants.**

**Bisous bisous. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - La revelation

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Mariage:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

-Oui mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que ce n'était pas une fille..

Un silence de mort d'abattu dans la chambre de Scott, Stiles pensa qu'il avait mal fait de le dire a Scott qu'il allait être juger, il avait peur de leurs réaction.

-Ben tu as ressenti quoi ? Lança Scott

-Ben.. j'ai bien aimé ce baiser mais j'ai passé toute mon enfance et adolescence à aimé Lydia Martin.. je comprend pas d'où me viens d'un coup cette attirance envers les hommes. Dit-il en ce frottant la nuque d'un air gêné

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné Stiles, on s'en tamponne nous que tu sois gay, hétéro, bi on s'en fiche tu es et tu resteras notre ami quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Derek avec ce qui ressemblé étrangement a un sourire.

-C'est la première que je t'entend parler autant, et en plus pour dire un compliment.

-Tu veux que je retire ce que j'ai dit ? Dit-il dans un grognement.

-Non, c'est bon merci c'est gentil.

Scott ne parlait pas, que Derek parlait pour le moment Scott avait dit une phrase. Stiles se demanda ce qui ce passait peut être qu'il était choquer.

-Scott ça va ? Tu ne parles pas, tu me fais peur. Dit Stiles d'un air inquiet

-Il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer l'info Stiles, je n'ai rien contre ça mais tu es mon meilleur ami tu vois donc c'est pas la même chose.

Stiles regretta aussitôt d'avoir confié qu'il avait de l'attirance envers les hommes.

-Ben tu traînes bien avec Danny.

-Ouais remarque, bon bref, j'y réfléchirai plus tard ça me dérange pas hein en tout cas je suis content pour toi que tu es trouvé quelqu'un.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent d'un air de dire « comment il change d'avis trop vite » mais ne dirent rien.

-Ben justement lit ça tu verras.

Stiles donna son téléphone à Scott et le vit écarquiller les yeux stupéfait.

-Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?

Stiles prit le téléphone et le donna a Derek pour qu'il comprenne et attendit que Derek avait lu la conversation pour qu'il comprenne ce dont il allait parler.

-Tu vois, moi même je sais pas pourquoi, il a sûrement cru que je lui ai « rendu » son baiser pour tirer un coup alors que non, il m'intéresse grave j'y ai pensé à fond dans l'avion et c'est là que je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte.

-Ben dit lui ce que tu ressens sinon ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur Stiles. Lança Derek d'un air inquiet.

-Merci de t'inquiète pour moi Dede. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Grand-père?

-Oui ce surnom t'ira très bien.

-Ouais bah appelle moi une seul fois comme ça devant les autres et je t'égorge avec mes-

-Ouais je sais tu m'égorge avec tes dents, les habitudes n'ont pas changer à ce que je vois. Ça m'avait manquer quand même.

-Ouais tu nous a manqué aussi Stiles. Dit Scott.

**-Just Me donner une raison .. Juste un peu assez important ...-**

_« Allô Pap's ? _

_-Oui, tu rentres on va manger Stiles._

_-Oui j'arrive à toute suite. »_

-Bon j'y vais je vais manger, a plus les loups.

-Tu vas quand même pas partir a pieds dans un froid pareil ?

-Ben si Scott j'ai pas le choix j'ai laisser ma voiture a la maison.

-Laisse je vais le ramener, je passe a trois pater de maison de là-bas donc ça me fait pas un grand détour.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? Dit Stiles d'un air étonné.

-Nan t'inquiète pas.

Ils dirent au revoir a Scott, ils rentrèrent dans la camaro de Derek.

Un silence de mort a lieu pendant le trajet, Derek semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Stiles mais n'osant pas Stiles pris la parole.

-Quelque chose te perturbe Dede ?

-Non.. enfin si mais c'est pas très important. Dit Derek un peu gêné.

-Ben comme tu as dis tout a l'heure nous sommes amis tu peux tout me dire c'est pas moi qui irai le répéter au autre tu le sais très bien.

-J'ai rêver de toi la dernière fois.. enfin de nous mais ce n'était rien de sexuelle ou sentimental.

-Je te manquais tellement que ça ? Ricana Stiles.

-Ah ah très drôle.

-Enh c'est bon Dede tu me connais quand même c'est pas par ce que tu rêves de moi que je vais m'imaginer des trucs hein, c'est pas comme si on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre hein, pas vrai ?

-Euh.. ouais enfin. Bon nous sommes arrivé chez toi.

-Pourquoi tu esquives le sujet comme ça ?

-Ben je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.. mais je ne suis pas gay ! Enfin je sais pas mais bon.

-Tu es pas un handicapé des sentiments d'habitude toi ?

-Si, enfin non mais c'est juste que j'ai du mal à les exprimé..

-C'est pas grave, on en reparle demain ? Je passe chez toi demain et on en parlera d'accord ?

-Ouais d'accord.

Stiles rentra chez lui et après avoir fermé la porte ce laissa tombé contre elle. Maintenant que Derek lui avait dit ça ça changer toute la donne Evhan passer en deuxième Stiles avait toujours eu de l'attirance pour Derek mais ne l'assumé pas. Il allait mettre les choses au claire dès demain, en attendant un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil qui s'annonce.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Laissé moi une reviews allez bisous bisous les enfants.**


	6. Chapter 6 - L'explication

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Stiles se réveilla, il regarda l'heure « 10h18 » il alla se laver et une fois fini il appela Scott.

_«-Allô ?_

_-Hey, je te réveille ?_

_-Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, ça va ?_

_-Ouais et toi ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Je peux passer chez toi ?_

_-Vas y part dans 15minutes le temps que j'aille me laver vite fais._

_-Vas y a toute. »_

(J.A.P.T)

Stiles arriva chez Scott pour parlé de ce qu'il avait été dit avec Derek la veille, il toqua et il tomba sur Melissa elle lui demanda comment c'était passer ses vacances avec son père, il lui expliqua alors ses vacances mais sans les détails avec le garçon, il attendit que Scott ait fini de se laver et montèrent tout deux dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Alors tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ?

-Ouais, tu vas halluciner, mais avant ça tu devras me promettre de ne pas répéter ce que je vais te confier.

-Ouais t'inquiète tu me connais quand même. Dit Scott légèrement vexé de la confiance de son meilleur ami envers lui.

-Ouais justement je te connais. Donc tu sais pas ce que Derek m'a sorti hier ?

-Non vas y dit moi tout

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et tout mais je sais pas où est-ce que j'en suis avec tout ça par ce que d'un côté il y a Evhan et de l'autre Derek mais j'ai toujours eu de l'attirance envers Derek mais je ne m'en était pas aperçu donc je sais pas si je vais en parler a Derek.. Dit-il en se frottant la nuque par gêne.

-Ben moi tu sais ce que je vais te dire, sois franc avec lui, sans trop te précipiter, je pense que c'est comme avec les filles donc voilà.

-Ouais enfin j'en sais rien j'ai jamais eu d'histoire avec une seul fille.

-Ben moi je dit fonce si Derek te l'a dit c'est que ça fait longtemps donc moi je dit fonce sans regarder le regard des autres.

-Merci Scott.

-De rien Stiles.

Stiles sortit de chez Scott en coup de vent après avoir était dire au revoir à Melissa.

(J.A.P.T)

Il arriva chez Derek et monta les escaliers quatre a quatre ne sachant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il arriva, a bout de souffle, devant la porte qui s'ouvrit directement.

-Le sport c'est toujours pas ton fort a ce que je vois. Ricana Derek

-J'ai pas une super endurance de grand méchant loup, MOI !

Derek explosa de rire, mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux et plaqua Stiles contre un mur et Stiles ce dégagea.

-Je suis venu pour parler pas pour me faire plaquer contre un mur.

-Parlons alors.

-Dis-moi, pour ce que tu m'as dit hier avant que je rentre chez moi, c'était sincère ?

-Plus sincère que ça c'est pas possible. Dit Derek un peu embarrasser.

Mais sans plus de réponse Stiles se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser mais Derek le repoussa délicatement.

-Je croyais que l'on devait parler.

-Ah ouais ? Mais j'ai eu réponse a ma question c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

-Tu ressens la même chose ? Dit-il plein d'enthousiasme.

-Oui et ça fait longtemps mais j'en avais jamais pris conscience c'est quand tu m'as dit ça que je m'en suis rendu compte que bah en faite ça fais longtemps.

-Hum hum.

Stiles s'approcha du loup pour l'embrasser mais Peter entra dans le loft. Ils ce dirent au revoir un peu déçu en se serrant la main et se dirent qu'il se revoyaient demain.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Bisous tout plein les enfants.**


	7. Chapter 7 - La discution

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Stiles partit de chez Derek et appela Scott une fois loin de chez Derek, pour ne pas qu'il entende ce qu'ils se disaient.

_«-Allô mec ?_

_-Ouais ?_

_-Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il c'est passé chez lui !_

_-Stiles je suis pas tout seul là, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de savoir mais je suis avec Isaac donc tu comprends ?_

_-Nan je comprend pas nan. Il se passe quoi avec lui au juste ?_

_-Rien rien du tout c'est juste un ami qui m'aide à surmonté la mort de mon première amour c'est tout._

_-Ah ben vas y rappelle moi quand tu as le temps ma biche._

_-Comment tu m'as appeler ?_

_-Ma biche._

_-Ah ok, ben euh ouais à plus.. Stiles. »_

Stiles reçu un message de Scott qui disait « Je t'ai pas demander à savoir vu qu'Isaac aurait tout entendu avec ses oreilles de loup-garou, enfin tu vois le topo quoi. » et il se sentit bête de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, il avait envie de retourner chez Derek pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a quelque heures, mais avec Peter et ses sens de lycanthrope il lui était impossible d'y retourner, donc il envoya un message à Derek pour lui demander de venir chez lui ce soir, Stiles avait peur, c'était nouveau, il avait peur ne pas pouvoir gérer ça. Derek lui répondit aussitôt en lui disant que c'était impossible pour lui ce soir, donc Stiles décida donc d'en parler à son père ce soir, il avait peur de le faire mais il le fallait un jour ou l'autre il l'aurait su mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, il arriva chez lui, le cœur serré a l'idée de lui avouer son homosexualité, la fois ou il a essayé de lui faire croire devant le jungle il ne l'a pas cru alors pourquoi il le prendrait au sérieux aujourd'hui ?

Stiles fit son entrée dans la cuisine où son père faisait a manger.

-Euh.. Pap's ? Je dois te parler c'est important.. J'ai découvert, il y a pas si longtemps, quelque chose sur moi, et euh.. ben en faite j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en vacances et il c'est passé quelque chose un baiser.. mai-

-Ah bon ? Qui est l'heureuse élu ? Elle a de la chance d'avoir embrassé un Stilinski !

-Ben en faite.. C'est pas « elle ».. mais plutôt « il ».. Désolé de te faire ça papa, mais je n'aime pas les filles je m'en suis rendu compte pendant les vacances et j'ai pas osé t'en parler.. Désolé papa.

-Tu sais fiston, on ne choisi pas ces choses là, je préfère que tu sois gay au lieu de me ramener une fille enceinte à 16-17ans, ça me dérange un peu vis-a-vis des petits enfants mais c'est rien, du moment que tu es heureux ça me va.

Stiles se jeta dans les bras a son père, il le sera fort pour marquer ce moment magique dans sa tête, au moins ça c'est fait maintenant que son père le sait il n'aura plus a ce cacher de qui que se soit, que ce soit au lycée, dans la rue ou quelque part d'autre, du moment que son père le sait il s'en fiche de l'avis des autres, le regard des gens l'a toujours peu importé.

Son père prit la paroles enlevant Stiles de ses pensées.

-Et tu as toujours des nouvelles de ce garçon là ?

-Non, je me suis « embrouillé » avec avant de partir.

-Ah ben c'est bête enfin bref allez on va manger !

Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Stiles monta dans sa chambre, et tomba nez a nez avec Derek, il etait venu quand même ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

-Tu es venu quand même ?

-Oui, on a pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Il se pencha alors vers Stiles qui lui avait un grand sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout d'abord chastement puis ensuite sensuellement, Stiles sentit l'érection de Derek sur sa propre érection et Derek le pris par les cuisses, il faisait sentir que c'était LUI le mâle dominant dans l'histoire, il le posa ensuite dans le lit, Stiles enleva donc la veste en cuir de Derek avant de se laisser choir sur son lit, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour reprendre leurs souffle, Stiles poussa Derek sur le côté.

Stiles commença à prendre la parole.

-Derek ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ben je suis quoi ? Un ami ? Ton compagnon ? Ton petit-ami ?

-Ben je me suis pas encore posé la question.

-D'accord, mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même le dire au autres non ?

-Non ! Non ! Ils ne comprendraient pas, puis je préfère voir si ça pourrait être du sérieux avant de faire mon comming-out.

-Moi je l'ai dit aujourd'hui à mon père, et il a plutôt bien réagis !

-Tu nous a coupé dans notre élan pour ça ?

-Ouais j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Hum.

Stiles embrassa Derek fougueusement, il enleva le maillot de l'ex alpha, ce dernier fit de même du maillot de Stiles, puis il descendit ,faire une barrière de baisers plus tendre les uns que les autres, dans le cou de Stiles puis sur son torse, et il arriva à la barrière de son pantalon, il le fit tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles, ils étaient bouillant, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, il traça la marque de son sexe en érection à travers le peu de tissu qui lui resté, il remonta vers la tête de son amant, il lui fit un baiser, d'un coup Derek s'arrêta.

-P..pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Lâcha Stiles un peu déçu.

-Ton père monte les escaliers j'y vais, viens chez moi demain. Chuchota Derek avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-A demain.

Stiles était déçu, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les interrompre, mais il ne savait pas si il était totalement près a le faire ou non. Il alla dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

**Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Une reviews c'est pas chère ahah.**

**Bisous bisous les enfants.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

_Le lendemain.._

Stiles se réveilla, il était tard, pour une fois il n'était pas tourmenté par des cauchemars il regarda son téléphone et vit 2 messages.

Un de Scott qui disait qu'il pouvais appeler aujourd'hui pour lui expliquer. Mais Stiles décida de ne rien dire pou le moment. Et un deuxième de Derek qui demander il venait a quel heure au loft.

Stiles ne savait pas si il était prêt a faire sa première fois en si peu de temps mais n'y réfléchit pas plus. Il alla se laver en 4ème vitesse pour rejoindre son chère et tendre amour, il partit en prévenant son père qu'il allait voir Derek.

J.A.P.T

Stiles se trouver devant la porte du loft et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et là il vit Derek, assis sur la banquette et sans plus attendre Stiles se jeta à son cou pour lui arracher un baiser ardant qui sentait le sexe a dix mille kilométré, Derek le repoussa délicatement.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça aujourd'hui ? Ici ? Avec moi ? S'inquiéta Derek.

-Ben.. Euh.. ça me gêne pas de faire tout ce qui est préliminaire mais pour le reste c'est mort, je ne veux garder ma virginité.

-Bon ben d'accord.

Derek prit Stiles par les cuisses, le soulevant sans difficulté, et alla le poser sur son lit, il lui retira son t-shirt, et pris soin de lui enlever son pantalon, L'hyper-actif fit de même avec les habilles de son amant, ils partaient au pays des rêves et du plaisir.

Une fois leurs action fini ils restèrent un moment allongé, Stiles se blottit sur le flanc de son amant et se sentit bien. Stiles se posait une question mais il n'osait pas la poser de peur qu'il se prenne une râteau phénoménal mais il décida de la poser quand même.

-Dit Derek, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?

Mais Stiles entendit que des ronflements, Derek c'était endormi, et il le se blottit un peu plus et s'endormit également.

J.A.P.T

Stiles se réveilla, il voulu allez se laver, il sentait la transpiration, il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et regarda son téléphone et il vit un message.

Evhan : Salut..

Il regarda à deux reprise le nom qui était marqué sur son téléphone et hésita à lui répondre, après quelque minutes il répondit.

Stiles : Ah ben tiens, tu es pas mort toi ?

C'était méchant, très méchant mais après ce qu'il c'était passer il fallait pas qu'il soit gentil avec lui, avant qu'il s'imagine des choses fausses. Il sortit de sa douche et regarda son téléphone en espérant ne pas avoir de message de sa part mais manque de bol il avait un message.

Evhan : Eh non ! Je suis pas mort.. Mes parents ce sont décidés, on vient vire a Beacon Hills..

Il regarda son téléphone avec horreur lorsqu'il vit se message, en plus de ça il avait peur que ça détruise sa relation -nouvelle sois dit en passant- avec Derek, il ne répondit pas et rentra chez lui toujours dans le silence le plus complet, pour ne pas réveiller son chère et tendre amant il lui laissa un mot en disant qu'il était parti.

Il prit son téléphone et vit un message de plus.

Evhan : Désolé de m'être énervé comme ça la dernière fois..

Stiles : Désolé de te dire ça, en faite nan pas désolé mais je suis en couple depuis peu et je ne tient pas à briser mon couple pour toi.

Evhan : Ah.. Ben désolé de t'avoir dérangé.. A la prochaine.

Stiles : Ouais à la prochaine.

Stiles arriva devant chez Scott, il n'arrivait jamais à l'improviste mais là il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un il toqua et Scott vient lui ouvrir.

-Hey ! Ça va toi ?

-Hey, euh ouais on peut dire ça.

-Viens tout m'expliquer !

-Ben en faites si tu veux je me suis mit avec Derek et le gars avec qui j'ai eu mon premier vrai baiser va venir habiter à Beacon Hills donc j'ai peur qu'il brise mon couple..

-Ben.. euh, remballe le, mais le plus compliquer est que si il vient a Beacon Hills comme il dit il va venir dans notre lycée, vu que c'est le seul lycée de la ville..

-Ah.. ouais c'est vrai, j'avais zapper ça, comment je fais ? Je vais le croiser tout le temps..

-Bon, on verra ça le moment venu, explique moi, alors avec Derek ?

-Ben ça se passe bien avec pour le moment, j'aime bien passer des moment avec, il est pas comme quand on est tous ensemble il est mieux, plus attentionné, plus gentil, et ce qui m'a le plus choqué est qu'il parle plus, tu entends Scott il parle plus que d'habitude !

-Ben moi il m'a toujours beaucoup parler, mais c'est vrai que toi à part te jeter contre un mur il ne faisait rien d'autre.

-Enfin bref je vais y aller moi, on se voit dans 5 jours, vu que c'est la rentrée !

-Ouais, vas y mec a dans 5 jours !

Stiles rentra chez lui mangea se lava et après tout ça il appela Derek.

_« -Allô ?_

_-Allô, Derek ?_

_-Ben oui si tu m'appelle moi qui veux-tu que ce sois ?_

_-Ben je sais pas moi.. Enfin bref, tu t'es réveillé il y a combien de temps ?_

_-Ben il y 10-15 minutes._

_-Ah mais je savais pas que les loups hiberner moi !_

_-C'est ça moque toi de moi ! En attendant c'est pas toi qui dort plus la nuit._

_-Ouais mais en ce moment je dors pas non plus, je fais des cauchemars en pagailles !_

_-A cause du nogitsune ?_

_-Ouais, enfin bref je vais te laisser je vais allez dormir. Bisous._

* * *

**Alors bon ? Pas bon ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé mais je savais plus quoi dire dans ma fic donc du coup j'ai mis du temps à écrire..

* * *

**Chapitre 9 .**

_5 jours plus tard._

Stiles arriva sur le parking du lycée, il vit toute la petite bande constitué de Lydia, Malia, Scott, Kira et Danny depuis qu'il savait pour les loups-garous il restait avec eux, Stiles arriva donc à leurs niveau et vit un nouvelle élève il força sur ses yeux pour le voir mais avec le soleil il ne voyait rien, mais une fois qu'il était avec eux il le reconnu tout de suite mais ne fit aucune remarque, le nouveau c'était Evhan, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était belle et bien lui, Lydia prit la parole pour enlever le silence.

-Donc, Stiles je te présente le nouveau, Evhan ! C'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est ça, et toi Lydia si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non tu ne te trompe pas, c'est bien Lydia.

-D'accord et lui c'est ?

-Lui c'est Stiles, un jeune hyper-actif très gentil, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Scott regarda étrangement Stiles qui lui envoya un message.

Stiles : C'est lui le garçon des vacances mais ne dit rien a personne s'il te plaît.

Scott regarda son téléphone et regarda ensuite Evhan d'un air gêné avant de répondre à Stiles.

Scott : Ben ton garçon des vacances est un loup-garou mec !

Stiles : Nan mais t'es sérieux là ?

Scott : Oui, plus que sérieux même, c'est un oméga qui se cherche une meute à ce qu'il nous a dit.

Stiles était choqué il envoya un message à Lydia en lui demandant de venir avec lui a son casier et elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, une fois loin d'eux il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer sa phrase.

-Lydia ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est pas facile du tout, donc voilà je me lance, je suis gay.

-Stiles ? Tu es bête ? Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Les filles voient plus facilement ces choses là que les garçons.

-Ouais mais ça je m'en fiche que les gens le savent, le truc c'est que tu vois le nouveau ? Ben il c'est passé quelque chose avec pendants les vacances, on c'est échangé un baiser et après j'ai du rentrer et on c'est engueuler et tout donc voilà..

-Ouah, ouais c'est vrai que ça c'est chaud, mais pourquoi tu t'expliques pas tout simplement avec ?

-Ben j'ai un copain et j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne tout foiré avec mon nouveau copain.

-Ah d'accord, je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Non tu ne peux pas, ah moins que tu veuilles mourir d'une crise cardiaque tout de suite.

-Dit moi je peux encaisser bien plus que ce que tu crois !

-Ben tu dis rien à personne hein ! Mais vraiment PERSONNE !

-Non t'inquiète !

-Ben c'est.. Derek..

-Qu.. Quoi ? Derek ? L'handicapé des sentiments comme tu dis ? Le beau brun ténébreux au corps d'apollon ?

-Oui ce Derek là ! Mais ne lui dit même pas que tu le sais sinon il va criser !

-Pas de souci t'inquiète pas.

La sonnerie des cours retenti.

-Dis-moi qu'Evhan n'est pas dans notre classe s'il te plaît !

-Si.. Malheureusement pour toi, mais heureusement pour Danny ! Ricana Lydia fier de sa blague.

-Ahah c'est drôle ! Mais c'est vrai !

-On commence par quoi ?

-Par le meilleur professeur de tout les temps Harris ! Il est revenu, on a cru qu'il était mort mais non simplement dans le coma.

Lydia sourit à la blague de son ami et crocheta son bras à celui de Stiles, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de chimie ils allaient rejoindre Evhan, Scott, Malia, Kira et Danny.

-Allez y entré jeune gens.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans le calme le plus complet. Mais Harris vit Evhan et il n'allait pas lui échappé.

-Ah mais je vois que nous avons un petit nouveau, je vous conseille de ne pas vous associé à eux si vous voulez avoir des bon résultats. Lança Harris plus que provocateur en désignant le petit groupe d'un geste de main.

La salle de classe était silencieuse jusqu'à se que Stiles chuchota quelque chose a Scott mais le professeur les interrompus.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Ben je serais tenter de vous répondre oui, mais vu que j'ai été bien élevé je vais vous dire désolé monsieur.

-Je n'aime pas votre insolence jeune homme !

-Je n'aime pas votre tête monsieur, et pourtant je ne vous le dit pas !

-Tu es viré de mon cours et tu ne reviendra que quand tu m'auras fais des excuses public devant toute la classe.

-Bon ben je vous dit adieu alors.

Dans le bureau tout de suite, Lydia tu l'accompagnes.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Laissez une reviews.**

**Bisous bisous les enfants.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

Dans le bureau tout de suite, Lydia tu l'accompagnes.

Stiles et Lydia allèrent au bureau du proviseur et leurs expliqua le problème qu'il avait eu avec Harris, le proviseur le félicita d'avoir osé prendre tête au professeur de cette manière vu qu'il ne pouvais pas le supporter mais lui donna quand même un mercredi après midi en retenue.

Ils retournèrent vers leurs salle de chimie en entrant ils virent le visage d'Harris se décomposer en voyant le grand sourire de Stiles, toute la classe était choqué que Stiles s'en était tiré aussi vite et avec facilité qui plus est, il reprit sa place à côté de Scott quand ce dernier pris la parole.

-Il c'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi tu as répondu comme ça d'un coup ?

-Il m'a gavé a peine la première heure de cours qu'il commence déjà avec moi donc voilà je l'ai remballé en plus avec lui dans les parage j'aime pas ça du tout on va devoir se le farcir combien de temps ?

-Ben je sais pas, moi je l'aime bien, mais fais gaffe a toi quand même Stiles, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé.

-Meanh c'est que tu es devenu sentimental Scotty, trop mignon je te jure. Ricana l'hyper-actif.

-Ahah très drôle, mais j'ai raison imagine qu'il s'en prend a toi.

-Mais c'est rien ça pourquoi il fairait ça ? Il a pas de raison.

-M'ouais.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'Evhan qui lui écouter le cours sans faire gaffe aux deux amis qui parlaient mais Harris lui avait très bien entendu l'échange.

-Je vous dérange ? Vous voulez pas un café et du thé pendant que vous y êtes ?

Stiles vit Lydia lui faire les gros yeux en signe qu'il devait la bouclé et Stiles comprit que cette fois si il devait ce montré poli.

-Désolé monsieur, ça ne se fera plus.

-J'espère bien pour vous.

Ils finirent la matinée et ils ce rendirent au self, Stiles n'était pas très a l'aise avec Evhan qui était là lui aussi. Stiles envoya rapidement un message a Lydia lui demandant si il pourrait faire son comming-out à table, elle leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête positivement.

-Euh, les gens ? J'ai une chose à vous dire, c'est pas facile à dire donc voilà, je suis gay..

-Ah bon ? Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Malia.

-Ouais qui c'est ? Demanda à son tour Kira.

-Je m'en douté. Fit remarqué Danny.

Lydia et Scott échangèrent un regard avec de dire en chœur.

-Et nous on le savait déjà !

-Ben je peux pas vous dire qui est « l'élu » car il ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le petit nouveau là. Il désigna Evhan du menton. Il fait semblant de ne pas me connaître mais en faite il me connaît, c'est lui qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon homosexualité.

-T'es gay aussi ? Demandèrent tout le monde en chœurs.

-Non je suis pas gay.

Il ne mentait pas en plus, non il était bisexuelle mais ne voulait pas que les gens le sachent et Stiles ne voulait pas que les gens le sache alors il ne dit rien de plus et ils partirent en cours.

A la fin de journée de cours ils allèrent présenté Evhan à Derek, sans savoir que ce dernier sortait avec Stiles, alors ils arrivèrent devant le loft et Stiles entra le premier Derek embrassa Stiles comme à son habitude dès qu'il le voyait mais les autres le virent aussi ce qui fit rougir Stiles, Derek lui s'en fichait ils n'oseraient pas dire de mal de Stiles alors pourquoi de lui ?

-Ah, donc c'est lui, c'est lui l'heureux élu. Je comprend mieux pourquoi son odeur est sur toi alors.

-Ouais, c'est lui, je n'y avait même pas pensé avant qu'il m'en parle, bien sûr j'avais des sentiments mais voilà, je me disait que c'était de l'attirance rien de plus mais nan c'était bien des sentiments.

-Tu sors avec ton cousin Stiles ? Demanda Danny.

-Mais non c'est pas mon cousin c'est le neveu à l'alpha qui a mordu Scott, l'ancien alpha de la meute et maintenant mon copain.

-Je comprend plus rien mais je veux pas savoir, je le saurais en temps voulu.

Derek regarda Evhan.

-Ah lui c'est un oméga il va peut être venir dans la meute, mais il devra faire ses preuves.

-Tu veux le faire venir lui alors qu'Ethan et Aiden voulaient venir mais tu ne voulais pas ? Tu rigoles là ? Demanda Stiles sur un ton énervé.

-Je viens de dire qu'il devra faire ses preuves, calme toi hein.

-Nan je suis pas d'accord avec ça moi, tu sais très bien pourquoi en plus et Lydia serra d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Lydia ?

-Laissez moi hors de vos histoires s'il vous plaît.

-Tu comprends pas ? On sera plus fort psychologiquement et physiquement Stiles tous autant que nous sommes.

-Je suis pas d'accord j'ai pas envie qu'il foute mon couple en l'air pour me « récupérer », je veux pas qu'il vienne dans la meute moi, et encore moins qu'il sois tout le temps en contact avec mon copain très sexy sois dit en passant.

-Je croyais qu'il était pas gay.

-Tu as des choses a me dire Stiles ? Demanda Derek.

-Je t'expliquerais tout ça tout à l'heure, passe chez moi, moi je me casse sinon je vais m'énerver et faire une putain de crise de panique, et Scott on s'appelle ce soir.

-Ouais à toute.

-Ouais a ce soir.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note : **Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps.. Mais j'ai perdu un proche donc voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

Stiles se trouvé sur son lit à attendre Derek à qui il devait des explications, il envoya un message à son amant en demandant dans combien de temps il sera là, son amant lui répondit « 30-45minutes appelle Scott en attendant » Stiles alla dans son répertoire cherchez le numéro de son meilleur ami, il l'appela et au bout de 2 sonneries celui-ci décrocha.

« _-Allô, mec ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'Evhan intègre notre meute ? _

_-Allô, ben je veux pas que ça détruise mon couple si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et avec lui dans la meute je ne pense que ça va être risquer par ce que si ils se battent pour moi, tu imagines ? Oui ce serrais mignon mais non, je ne veux pas, je suis désolé mais non !_

_-Mais allez Stiles, fais un effort, s'il te plaît mec, ça nous rendra tous plus fort !_

_-Mais si jamais il ne veux que me récuperer ?_

_-Ben tu sais remballer mieux que personne donc sur ça je ne me fais aucun souci._

_-Bon ben écoute, j'en parle avec Derek quand il arrive et je te textote pour te dire quoi ok ?_

_-Textote ? Tu n'as toujours pas enlevé ce mot de ton vocabulaire a ce que je vois !_

_-Ah non, et jamais il ne partira de mon vocabulaire._

_-Enfin bref, je te laisse Kira arrive là, à demain mec et oublie pas de me dire quoi hein !_

_-Ouais ouais._

_-Allez à toute par texto ! Après que tu es.. enfin tu vois quoi !_

_-SCOTT ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir on a pas encore dépassé le stade des préliminaires !_

_-Bon je te laisse elle est là ! Salut._

_-Salut._

Et il raccrocha 10minutes avant que Derek arriva il prit l'initiative de prendre une douche rapide, en sortant de la salle de bain il vit Derek qui grimpait par la fenêtre.

-Bon timing. Se dit-il pour lui même.

Stiles s'approcha de l'ancienne alpha pour l'embrasser chastement mais ce dernier recula

-On dois parler. Dit-il sèchement.

-D'accord, bon tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Je veux savoir qui c'est ce Evhan là et ce qu'il c'est passé avec lui.

-Bon, tu vois le garçon des vacances là ?

-Oui ?

-Ben en faites c'est Evhan ce garçon et comme tu peux le savoir nous nous sommes échangé un baiser.

-Ah ouais, d'accord donc rien de vraiment sérieux ?

-Non mais j'ai peur qu'il veuille venir dans la meute rien que pour nous séparer tu vois !

-Mais t'inquiète Stiles, si il nous sépare je lui arrache la tête avec mes dents !

-Ah non, cette mort là c'est celle que tu me réserve !

-Ah le petit Stiles est jaloux ?

-Ah le grand méchant loup fait de l'humour ? Ricana Stiles.

-Tu verras si je fais de l'humour mais je sais aussi faire l'amour ! En plus ça rime.

Stiles rigola avec Derek et quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Stiles alla donc ouvrir et vit avec horreur qu'Evhan se tenait devant lui.

Il envoya un message à Derek en disant de ne pas descendre car son père était là et lui informa qui était devant la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

-Ben je passais par là et j'ai senti ton odeur et je me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas allez le voir.

-Ben en faites là tu me dérange ! J'étais avec Derek, et ne passe plus jamais chez moi, si tu veux me parler ça sera au lycée et rien d'autre, pas de texto, pas d'appelle, rien à part au lycée.

Il referma la porte au nez de son interlocuteur et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son chère et tendre.

-Bon j'ai une question ! Ça te dérange si Evhan fairait partie de la meute ?

-Ben a vrai dire, non car j'ai confiance en toi je sais qu'il ne ce passera rien.

-D'accord bon ben laisse moi le temps d'envoyer un sms a Scott pour lui dire et je suis tout a toi ?

-Tout a moi ? Hummm ça me donne des idées tout ça !

Stiles rigola et se pencha pour embrasser son amant, d'abord chastement et ensuite plus intensément, leurs langues en se retrouvant fit échappé un gémissement de la part de Stiles qui enleva le t-shirt de l'ancien alpha, qui fit de même avec celui de l'hyper actif ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer, ce dernier retira les derniers vêtements de son amant, Derek descendit vers le sexe en érection de son partenaire en faisant un ligne de baisers sur son torse qui avait évoluer en 3ans, il suça la verge de son partenaire en faisant de long va-et-vient Stiles éjacula dans la bouche de Derek, et pris la verge de Derek en bouche jusqu'à ce que lui éjacule.

Après leur affaire fini ils s'endormir tout deux l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Alors bon ? Pas bon ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note : **Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps.. Mais j'ai perdu un proche donc voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

Stiles était dans son lit blottit contre le torse du loup quand son père entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller, mais il ressorti aussitôt en les voyant nu et sans couverture, Derek se réveilla et secoua son copain pour le réveiller ce qui eu un effet immédiat.

-Putain Stiles, ton père vient de nous voir tout les deux !

-Et alors ?

-Ben on est un petit peu, mais vraiment légèrement, A POIL !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en entendant les paroles du loup.

-MERDE ! Moi je m'en fiche c'est mon père il a changer mes couches quand j'étais haut comme trois pommes mais toi, et en plus il va s'imaginer des tas de trucs ouah on est dans la merde Derek.

-Comme tu dis ! On est dans la merde !

-Bon on verra bien, mais là je vais prendre une douche j'ai cours moi, en plus je commence avec Harris pouah j'suis dégoûter pour ma journée là.

Stiles alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche et se préparer, ensuite rejoignit Derek dans sa chambre qui se posait mille et unes questions.

-Ça va pas ?

-Ben tu m'as bien dit que tu avais cours avec Harris ?

-Ouais, on croyait qu'il était mort mais non simplement dans le coma.

-Ah d'accord bon je vais me doucher moi !

-Vas y à toute alors

Stiles pria mille dieux pour que son père ne pose pas de question, il descendit les escaliers et trouva son père dans la cuisine, il y avait le petit déjeuner sur la table ainsi que trois bols.

-Salut papa

-Salut fiston, j'ai une question qui me vient en tête là !

-Vas y pose j'aviserais si je te réponds ou pas.

-Mais bien-sûr que tu vas me répondre. Que faisait tu nu avec Derek dans ton lit !

-Ben il est passé hier soir.. et.. enfin tu vois quoi ! Je vais pas te faire un dessin.

-Et vous avez utilisé un préservatif au moins ?

-Non, on est pas encore au stade de la pénétration papa.. mais pourquoi je te dit ça moi aussi, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si elle me regarde Stiles je tiens pas a ce qu'un beau matin tu viennes me dire en chantonnant « Papa j'ai le sida, ça va toi ? » avec la bouche en cœur.

-Mais non t'inquiète pas j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre et Derek aussi.

Derek entra dans la cuisine au même moment.

-En parlant du loup, ça va ? Mon fils m'a expliqué pour hier soir mais la prochaine fois passe par la porte hein, c'est fait pour ça hein oh et rhabiller vous après vos ébats.

-Oui ça va et vous ? Oui mais bon imaginez vous dormiez ou un truc du genre, je vous aurez réveillé et pour ce qui est du rhabillage ben je suis vraiment désolé et très gêné.

-Enfin bref, café ou chocolat ?

-Café s'il vous plaît sheriff.

-Appelle moi John mon garçon.

-D'accord.

Ils mangèrent leurs petit déjeuner et Stiles partit en cours, il se gara sur le parking du lycée et vit au loin, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Danny et bien-sûr Evhan il les rejoignit très vite, il dit bonjour a tout le monde et vit Evhan qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Il y a un problème ? Claqua Stiles.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as une odeur bizarre comparé aux vacances.

-Ah ça c'est son parfum, le nom c'est fleur d'anus mon chère Evhan. Ricana bêtement Scott.

-Ah ah ah je suis mort de dire bro' franchement tu crois que c'est drôle ? Enfin oui c'est drôle mais voilà quoi. C'est le parfum que mettait ma mère et depuis qu'elle est décédée ben il n'y a pas un jour sans que je le mette mais pendant les vacances j'en n'avais plus mon père m'en a acheter hier.

-Ah désolé d'avoir fais cette blague Stiles je savais pas. Rougit Scott gêné.

-Pas grave bro' t'inquiète.

-Ah ben en tout cas j'aime bien ton parfum Stiles. Dit Evhan tout gêné.

-Ben tu sais tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas c'est la même chose hein.

-Ouah Stiles, t'es méchant là. Dit Lydia réellement choqué du comportement de Stiles.

-Viens on va aux casiers je vais chercher mes affaires.

Lydia et Stiles partirent en direction des casiers une fois dans le hall du lycée Stiles entama la conversation.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi sec avec Evhan c'est ça ?

-Ouais, je te reconnais pas là.

-Ben hier soir j'étais avec Derek chez moi et Evhan est venu sonner sous prétexte qu'il passer par là et qu'il a senti mon odeur.

-Ben et alors il voulait juste te voir.

-Ouais mais si il a senti mon odeur il aurait pu sentir celui de Derek aussi.

-Ouais c'est vrai enfin bref on va en cours sa sonne on reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

-Vas y.

**Verdict ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**

* * *

**Note:**_ Les préservatifs ne sont pas là pour faire jolie alors utilisé les Bisous._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

Stiles entra dans la salle de chimie avec Lydia, il vit tout le petit groupe déjà assit qui leur avait gardé une place pour chaque un d'eux ils leur dirent merci et s'assirent tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Stiles envoya un message à Evhan.

Stiles : Je dois te parler après.

Evhan : Si c'est pour me parler sèchement et me remballer ça sert à rien, j'suis pas la tête de turque avec qui on passe ses nerfs moi.

Stiles déchira un bout de papier d'une feuille et écrivit dessus « Tu as raison, j'ai fais une bêtise Lydia » et lui donna elle répondit aussi vite avec un « De quoi tu me parles ? » il voulu répondre mais le professeur passa a côté de lui et prît le bout de papier, Stiles essaya de le récupérer mais n'y arriva pas. Le professeur lut dans sa tête avant de prendre la parole.

-Mais vous faites toujours des bêtises monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles baissa les yeux en réfléchissant et releva la tête.

-Quelque chose à dire ?

-Ouais, et pas qu'un petit peu ça fais trop longtemps que je dit rien donc quitte à passer le reste de mes années dans ce lycée je vais vous le dire, vous cassez les burnes à tout le monde de cette classe ici, on aime pas venir dans votre classe, vous êtes énervant, tout le temps des choses à dire, vous rabaissez tout le temps les gens à croire que vous avez tellement pas confiance en vous que vous rabaissez les élèves pour vous sentir exister.

Tout le monde étaient choqué de ce qu'il avait osé dire.

-Pardon ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

-Pour moi même. Je dit juste tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

-Allez chez le directeur tout de suite accompagner de Lydia.

-D'accord pas de souci.

Stiles et Lydia sortirent de la classe quand Lydia foudroya Stiles du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu t'es pas entendu parler ? Espèce de crétin tu risques l'expulsion.

-Ah.. MERDE !

-Et oui merde comme tu dis. On verra bien avec le directeur.

Lydia toqua à la porte du directeur et entra après un « entrez » de sa part.

-Bonjour, il y a eu un problème entre Stiles et monsieur Harris donc il l'a envoyé ici.

-Bonjour, que c'est il passait ?

-Ben en faite monsieur Harris a dit que je faisais toujours des bêtises et moi j'ai exploser je lui est dit tout ce que je pensais, je lui est dit en gros qu'il cassait les hum hum à tout le monde de la classe et qu'il devait avoir un manque de confiance en lui car il n'arrête pas de rabaissez les élèves plus bas que terre donc j'en n'ai eu marre et je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais.

-Tu sais que tu risques d'être renvoyer ?

-Oui mais sur le coup j'y avais pas pensé monsieur..

-Bon ben tu retournes en classe et je verrais si on ne peut pas faire autre choses à la place.

-Merci monsieur je vous jure de ne plus jamais répondre à un professeur de toute ma vie.

-J'espère bien.

Stiles regarda Lydia et prit la parole.

-Et Lydia tu sais pas qu'est ce qu'il m'est arriver hier ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire ?

-Hier soir j'ai fais les préliminaires avec Derek tu vois, et ce matin mon père est rentré dans ma chambre comme d'habitude pour me réveiller et il nous à vu tout nu et tout tu aurais vu Derek il était trop gêné et tout c'était trop mignon a voir !

-Nan tu es pas sérieux là ? Tu as réussi à avoir ce corps d'apollon ? Et en plus tu es enfin à demi plus puceau !

-Ouais enfin bref, on va en cours et dit rien au autre hein !

-Tu me connais, muet comme une tombe comme d'habitude.

-Merci Lydia toi au moins je peux compter sur toi ! Merci ma belle.

Ils rentrèrent en salle de classe et Stiles envoya une fois de plus un message a Evhan.

Stiles : Non mais là ce sera sérieux, notre discussion hein.

Evhan : Vas y ben à la pause alors.

Stiles : Vas y, merci.

Stiles fit un clin d'œil a Lydia qui compris de suite.

* * *

**Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Bisous bisous.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 14.**

A la pause Stiles envoya un message à Evhan en disant de le rejoindre dans les vestiaires ce qu'Evhan fit 5 minutes après, ce dernier regarda Stiles dans les yeux remarquant la gêne de Stiles.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

-Ben voilà, désolé de t'avoir parlé sèchement depuis que tu es dans la meute.

-Ouais bah t'inquiète c'est pas grave c'est juste que tu devais te sentir menacé.

-Ouais sûrement.

-J'ai une question, ce soir je fais une fête chez moi, tu viens ?

-Ça dépend, il y aura qui ?

-Ben Lydia, Scott, Danny, Malia, Kira, Isaac le pote de Scott et puis il y aura moi.

-Ben je viens si tu veux mais c'est pas une fête ça, pourquoi tu invites pas des gens du lycée et je peux venir avec Derek ?

-Ben je connais personne et oui tu peux invité Derek, il fait parti de la meute après tout.

-D'accord, mais tu sais les gens pour une fête ils s'en foutent de connaître ou non l'organisateur.

-Bon ben je te laisse faire pour les inviter ?

-Utilise le bouche a oreille. Oh ! Et dit que c'est Lydia qui l'organise ils viendront plus nombreux comme ça.

-D'accord, bon je te laisse j'y vais.

Stiles et Evhan sortirent des vestiaires et Stiles sortit de l'établissement pour rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait, quand il vit Derek adossé à sa voiture il sourit mais ce dernier avait l'air fâché, Stiles s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier tourna la tête.

-Il t'arrive quoi là ?

-De quoi il m'arrive quoi ? Imagine tu me verrais avec un autre garçon ou une autre fille, que j'aurais déjà embrasser en plus, dans un vestiaires tu ferais quoi ?

-Ah tu parles de ça, tu es rester jusqu'à la fin de notre conversation au moins ?

-Euh, non je m'en fiche de ce que vous vous dîtes.

-Ben tu aurais du écouter jusqu'à la fin. Ce soir il fait une fête et il m'a inviter je lui ai dit que je venais avec toi bien sûr.

-Désolé de la crampe que je t'ai foutu _**MON**_ amour. Et Derek se pencha de Stiles pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Stiles sentait les regards se poser sur lui et son copain mais il s'en fichait.

Ils parlèrent pendant près d'une heure, le temps de la pause de Stiles.

-Bon je vais en cours moi, tu viens ou pas ce soir alors ?

-Ben je peux pas une amie de la famille passe nous voir. Désolé _**MON**_ amour.

-Tu es très possessif et j'avoue que j'adore ça. Chuchota-il, sur un ton désireux, à l'oreille du loup qui eu un grondement de désir.

Et Stiles partit tout sourire en cours, il arriva dans la salle et se mit devant Evhan et derrière Lydia Stiles ce retourna et pris la parole envers Evhan.

-Le bouche à oreille ? Ah et Derek ne peux pas venir ce soir.

-On verra ce soir, ah ben tu viens quand même ?

-Ben bien-sûr ! Il y aura de l'alcool ?

-Oui à flot même.

Stiles se retourna donc et appela Lydia qui se retourna.

-Dis tu peux faire passer un message en disant qu'il y a une fête chez Evhan ce soir ?

-Il veut au moins ? Par ce que tu sais que quand je dit un truc tout le monde rapplique surtout pour une fête.

-Ouais il veut je lui avais demandé quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

-Tu voulais lui dire quoi en faite ?

-M'excuser de lui parler sèchement depuis le début qu'il traîne avec nous.

-Ah d'accord.

-Bon tu le feras ou pas ?

-Ouais t'inquiète pas je le fairait.

-Merci ma belle rousse.

-De rien mais je suis pas rousse mais blonde vénitienne beau brun.

-Reanh tu chipotes princesse.

-Tu as fini avec tes surnoms ?

-Oui. Ah ah.

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux afin de ce préparer pour pouvoir se préparer pour la soirée.

Ils étaient tous prêt la meute alla chercher Stiles chez lui afin de le prendre en voiture. Ils arrivèrent chez Evhan tout était bien préparer avec soin. Stiles se dirigea vers Evhan afin de lui parler.

-Tu as toujours une belle baraque même si c'est pas la même qu'avant elle est quand même belle.

-Merci.

* * *

**Verdict ? Bon ? Pas bon ?**

**Laissez moi une reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

Stiles était assit sur le canapé avec Lydia ils attendaient les invités, aucun des deux ne parlaient donc Lydia décida de briser le silence.

-Alors avec Derek comment ça ce fait que tu sois avec alors qu'il passait son temps à te coller au mur ?

-Ben je sais pas, c'est chelou mais quand je suis avec lui je me sent bien je suis moi même, j'avoue avoir toujours eu une sorte d'attirance envers lui mais bon je peux rien y faire.

-Ben tant que tu es heureux c'est le principal hein, au moins tu me feras plus la coure. Rigola t-elle.

-Ah ah mais tu restes quand même ma blonde vénitienne préférer.

-Ben ça je l'espère bien !

-Et Lydia, je tiens à m'excuser pour.. la mort d'Aiden et Allison..

-Ce n'était pas toi, je t'en veux pas.

-T'es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir !

-Je sais je sais.

-Tu te la pètes toi maintenant. Rigola t-il

-Ah les gens arrivent vous êtes prêt pour une soirée de ouf ? Dit Scott qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce.

-Ben oui et comment ! Répondit Stiles.

(J.A.P.T)

Les gens se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux l'alcool coulait à flot, Stiles avait énormément bu, il était saoul, il dansait avec Lydia, il se déhanchait suivant le mouvement de Lydia. Il alla se resservir un verre quand quelqu'un l'approcha il se retourna et vit Evhan un sourire sur les lèvres une fois assez prêt il entama la conversation.

-Tu veux pas allez dans un endroit plus tranquille je dois te parler s'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux, je te suis.

-D'accord.

Une fois à l'étage Evhan entra dans une pièce et Stiles le suivit ce premier demanda à Stiles si il voulait un verre ou pas Stiles dit oui, Evhan alla lui cherchez avant de commencer la conversation.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Des vacances, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme ça ?

-Ben je t'ai pas abandonné j'ai du rentrer avec mon père, j'aurais pas écourter mes vacances rien que pour t'esquiver tu sais pas tout ce qu'il c'est passait ici dans cette ville.

-Si, le nogitsune ?

-Ouais c'est effectivement ça.

-Bon moi je vais y allez je vais descendre et danser jusqu'à épuisement !

-Tu ne pourras pas partir tu ne pourra même pas bouger pendant presque 1h30 !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai drogué, tout simplement !

-Et pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Pour pouvoir te baiser !

-Nan tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible.

Alors que Stiles protestait il tomba à terre, Evhan le pris le déshabilla entièrement et il se déshabilla lui aussi, il prit la tête de Stiles l'approchant de son anatomie masculine en pleine érection, et entra délicatement son pénis dans sa cavité buccale, après une longue et bonne pipe il se dirigea vers ses fesses, pris quelque photo de Stiles avec son sexe dans sa bouche.

Une fois fini Evhan descendit, il alla vers Lydia et lui dit que Stiles était en haut et lui indiqua la pièce elle monta instantanément et le vit part terre en position fœtal elle se précipita à ses côté.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?

-Fe.. ferme la po.. porte s'il te plaît. Réussi t-il a dire entre deux sanglot.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il a était me chercher un verre et il à versé de la drogue dedans j'ai pas pu bouger et il m'as.. baisé..

Lydia écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle s'apprêter à descendre pour prévenir les autres mais Stiles la retient.

-Ne dit rien au autres s'il te plaît sinon il a dit qu'il allait faire tourner une photo de moi en train de enfin voilà quoi.. S'il te plaît Lydia.

-D'accord mais si jamais il va trop loin compte sur nous pour le tuer hein.

-Ouais d'accord attend je descend avec toi.

Il passa un coup d'eau sur son visage histoire de se débarbouiller un peu après cette événement.

Ils descendirent tout les deux et vit Scott de loin qui le fixait. Ce dernier l'approcha.

-Ça va Stiles ?

-Ouais ça va. Merci.

-T'es sûr ? Tu étais où tout ce temps.

-Je parlais avec Evhan.

-Bon ben je sais que tu me caches quelque chose mais si tu veux pas le dire je t'y force pas même si je t'avoue ne pas aimer ça.

-Bon moi j'y vais je suis fatiguer, Lydia tu m'accompagne ?

-Vas y.

* * *

**_Verdict ? Bon ? Pas bon ?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai pas trop de temps pour moi depuis que j'ai repris les cours désolé.. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 16. **

Stiles était dans son lit à redouter le lendemain, il allait devoir traîné avec Evhan, rien qu'à dire ce nom il se sentait salit, Lydia était en colère contre Evhan pour ce qu'il avait fait mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire pour la sécurité de Stiles, il pensait et il reçut un message.

Evhan : Alors tu as kiffer ?

Il ne répond pas et reçut un deuxième message.

Evhan : J'ai un truc à te faire faire, tu quittes Derek.

Stiles : Ah non tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça Evhan.

Evhan : Bon ben la photo va circuler dans tout le lycée alors.

Stiles : Bon d'accord..

Stiles pianota sur son téléphone le numéro de Lydia lui demandant de l'appeler.

_« -Stiles ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?_

_-Evhan me fais du chantage.._

_-Quelle genre de chantage ?_

_-Il m'a demandé quelque chose d'impossible à faire Lydia.._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je dois... quitté Derek ou il fait circuler la photo.. _

Après sa phrase il pleura et raccrocha le téléphone.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il vit entrée Lydia.

-Ton père m'a ouvert.

-...

-Montre moi ton téléphone s'il te plaît.

Elle regarda les messages.

-Ben franchement je sais pas quoi dire.. a part le tuer je vois rien d'autre..

-J'ai peur Lydia, peur que ça aille trop loin..

-T'inquiète pas Stiles je suis là. Fait ce que tu penses être le meilleur choix..

Et Lydia partit après avoir fait un câlin. Il prît sont téléphone pour envoyer un message.

Stiles : C'est bon.. Je vais le faire..

Evhan : Je n'en doute pas.

_**Le lendemain...**_

Il arriva au lycée et vit toute la troupe qu'il rejoignit très vite à contre cœur, il aperçu Evhan le sourire en coin avec son téléphone dans les mains.

Evhan : Bon tu l'as quitté ?

Stiles : Non pas encore j'ai pas le courage..

Evhan : Je te laisse jusqu'à 12h pour le quitté sinon tout le lycée sera que tu es une belle salope.

Stiles : Oublie pas que tu m'as drogué !

Evhan : Mais eux ne le savent pas. :D

Stiles envoya un message à Derek.

Stiles : Nous deux c'est fini. Désolé.

Derek : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Pas d'explication.

Stiles était méchant il le savait mais si il ne l'était pas il savait que le loup se douterait de quelque chose, et il vit au loin une belle voiture noire arrivé sur le parking du lycée et un garçon arriva vers lui précipitamment.

-Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu fais vraiment ça par message ?

-On pourrait parler ailleurs ?

-Ouais je crois que ce serait mieux.

-Lydia tu viens.

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires, et Stiles reçu un message.

Evhan : Tu lui dis un mot de ce qu'il c'est passé et la photo se retrouvera afficher sur les murs du lycée dès cette après-midi.

Stiles pointa son téléphone vers Derek lui indiquant de le prendre et il lu les messages.

-Nan mais il est sérieux lui ? Il veut que je lui fasse une tête au carré ? Mais de quelle photo il parle ?

-Il m'a drogué et m'a violé.. Et si je fais pas ce qu'il dit ben je suis dans la merde tu vois.. ?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon ? Et encore désolé pour l'attente..  
**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting:** M

**Mariage:** Sterek.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai pas trop de temps pour moi depuis que j'ai repris les cours désolé.. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17.**

-Derek, je t'en supplie ne dit rien, ni à Scott ni personne s'il te plaît, mais il faut que nous deux nous arrêtions pour un moment par ce qu'avec l'odeur et tout tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi mais vous inquiéter pas j'ai un plan il faut que vous me laissez seul avec lui c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il obtenu comme réponse un grognement de la part de son interlocuteur et c'est à cette instant qu'Evhan arriva, Stiles le vit arriver et se mit à paniquer il était bousculer entre deux émotions, la colère ou la peur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Demanda Lydia d'un ton un peu trop sec.

-Rien je suis venu voir ce que Stiles avait de si important à dire. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, Stiles sortit des vestiaires pour se rendre où ses amis étaient mais Evhan le poursuivait de très près mais pas assez pour voir qu'il avait envoyer un message à Scott disant qu'il devait essayer d'écouter ce qui se disait entre lui et Evhan mais ne rien tenter de faire et il mit son enregistreur audio en on. Le fils Stilinski avait un plan.

-Arrête de me suivre bordel. Dit Stiles agacé.

-Je te suivrais tant que je le voudrais. Je suis supérieur à toi depuis la soirée.

-Pourquoi qu'y a t-il eu à cette soirée je ne me souvient de rien.

-Donc tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'affiche les photos de toi avec ma queue dans ta bouche ?

-Ben pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? J'ai un copain moi.

-Tu me prends pour un con ou c'est comment ?

-Ben non je veut juste réponse à mes questions en faites, pourquoi m'avoir drogué et m'avoir forcé a te sucer ?

-Après les vacances tu m'as traiter comme une merde Stiles, tu m'as oublier en deux en trois mouvement.

-Et tu crois que c'est une raison valable pour un viole ça ?

-Non mais ta petite bouche vierge me faisait tant envie que j'ai glisser de la drogue dans ton verra pour que je puisse la dépuceler.

-J'ai une autre question pour toi ! Tu es au courant que tout le monde de ma bande sont des loups garou ou des êtres surnaturels ?

-Oui je le sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils viennent tous d'entendre ton aveu, tu es pitoyablement idiot d'avoir dit ça en sachant que toi aussi tu es un loup garou en plus de ça.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'as tendu un piège ?

-Oui, comme toi tu m'en as tendu un a ta soirée.

-Sache que les photos circuleront partout, sur les réseaux sociaux, dans le lycée et dans les classes.

-Nan s'il te plaît fait pas ça Evhan.. Stiles savait très bien jouer la comédie parfois.

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Et il tourna les talons dans le sens opposer à Stiles.

JAPT

Arriver le soir il ne dit rien à son père de sa journée et invita toute la meute chez lui.

-Les mecs vous savez tout ce que m'a dit Evhan tout a l'heure ? Ben j'ai tout enregistrer sur mon portable, demain je vais arriver au lycée et il y aura des photos sur les murs du lycée vous allez faire les gens choqué de moi vous allez plus me parler de la journée comme ça Evhan croira qu'il a gagner et il sera tout content et il va venir me voir pour me ramasser a la petite cuillère et c'est la que je vais aller dans le bureau du principal pour faire entendre a tout le monde qu'en faite il m'a drogué.

Aucune réponse de la meute tout le monde étaient stupéfait de comment Stiles voulait se venger.

-Mais tu sais que tu risques gros si ton plan loupe Stiles. Intervint Lydia.

-Tu as déjà vu un de mes plan louper Lydia ? On a combattu un alpha psychopathe, un kanima, une meute d'alphas et le nogitsune tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ?

-Tu marques un point là, mais tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est de faire attention à toi.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ma belle Derek sera là pour veiller sur moi.

-Dans ce cas là ont te donnent le feu vert Stiles ! Déclara Scott.

Après tout le monde parti, Derek voulu partir mais il fut retenu par Stiles qui lui dit de rester avec lui cette nuit.

La nuit ce passa sans problème et le lendemain matin arriva, Stiles avait quand même la boule au ventre de voir tout le monde le regarder comme si c'était un monstre mais si c'était pour détruire un criminel c'était sans problème qu'il alla au lycée.

Il rejoignit la petite bande au grand complet ils faisaient comme si de rien était, il vit des gens le regarder bizarre mais il s'en fichait, ils décidèrent de rentré dans le lycée et tout à coup il vit toutes les photos défilaient les unes après les autres ses amis décidèrent de le rejeté de la bande.

-Dégage mec on veut pas d'un gars qui prend des photos avec une anatomie masculine dans notre bande nous on est des gens normaux alors dégage.

Stiles fit semblant de pleurer pendant deux seconde et alla dans une salle de classe ou il pourrait etre seul, sur la route il entendit des insultes du genre « salle pd, tu dégoûtes ».

Evhan venu le voir dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu veux quoi ? Tu as un soucis ? Je croyais pas que tu en serrais capable Evhan, tu es un enfoirée de première en faite. Et Stiles partit en courant vers le bureau du principal.

Arriver là bas il expliqua à la secrétaire ce qu'il se passait et elle le laissa prendre le micro qui reliait tout le bâtiment jusqu'à dehors.

-Salut tout le monde ici Stiles le gars que vous voyais sur les photos avec le truc dans la bouche la si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, il se trouve que cette photo à été prise lors d'une soirée et que j'ai été drogué vous me croyez sûrement pas donc je vais vous faire écouter un petit quelque chose qui vous fera sûrement changer d'avis.

* * *

**_Je sais que ça fait trois mois que je n'ai rien publier mais j'ai eu du temps pour rien désole._**

**_je vais vous laisser sur votre faim pour le plaisir :p._**

**_Gros bisous tout le monde._**


End file.
